The99thHungerGames!
by ccoltonn
Summary: Tribute Form for the 99th Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Just review this chapter and copy and paste it then answer the questions and maybe you'll be drawn to participate in the 99th annual Hunger Games! P.S. Your character may be real or made up.

**BASIC INFO**

Name:

Age:

Hair Color/Type:

Male/Female:

Eye Color:

Skin tone:

District:

Personality (be very descriptive):

Special marks:

Body type:

**BACKGROUND**

Current living family:

History:

How do you survive in your district? :

Friends:

Weaknesses:

Strengths:

Fears:

**PRE-GAMES (REAPING & PREPARING)**

Reaping outfit:

Volunteered or chosen? :

If chosen, reaction:

If volunteered, why and for who? :

Goodbyes:

Chariot outfit:

Friends in the arena? :

Interview outfit:

Interview act (how you act during your interview):

Special skills during training? :

Private training session (explain):

**DURING THE GAMES**

Love(s) during the game:

What weapon do you see and want? :

DO you get the weapon or a different one? :

If you got a different one, what is it and how did you get it? :

Special skills in the arena? :

Main objective in the arena:

Alliances? :

**AFTER THE GAMES (IF YOU SURVIVE)**

Your reaction:


	2. 1st Unofficial Tribute List

PLEASE SUBMIT TRIBUTES! I NEED THEM, IF I DON'T HAVE ALL 24 BY NOV. 25TH THEN I WILL MAKE UP MY OWN, THANKS!

UNOFFICIAL TRIBUTE LIST:

**DISTRICT ONE:**

**DISTRICT TWO:**

Rayne (Rae) Landcaster-female

**DISTRICT THREE:**

**DISTRICT FOUR:**

Zove Zibron (17) –male

**DISTRICT FIVE:**

**DISTRICT SIX:**

Latviana "Lattie" Meyen (17)-female

**DISTRICT SEVEN:**

**DISTRICT EIGHT:**

Delia May Marques (15 and a half)-female

**DISTRICT NINE:**

**DISTRICT TEN:**

**DISTRICT ELEVEN:**

Colton Clark (14)-male

Alexis (Lexi) Clark (13)-female

**DISTRICT TWELVE:**

Rosalina (Lina) Catagorski (13)-female


	3. 2nd Unofficial Tribute List

**UNOFFICIAL TRIBUTE LIST**

**DISTRICT ONE:**

Hope Byhalia Leveret (17)-female

**DISTRICT TWO:**

Rayne (Rae) Landcaster (16)-female

**DISTRICT THREE:**

**DISTRICT FOUR:**

Luna Sohma (12 and a half)-female

Zove Zibron (17)-male

**DISTRICT FIVE:**

**DISTRICT SIX:**

Latviana (Lattie) Meyen (17)-female

**DISTRICT SEVEN:**

Kalm Pines (16)-female

**DISTRICT EIGHT:**

Delia May Marques (15 and a half)-female

**DISTRICT NINE:**

Zendaya Alweather (16)-female

**DISTRICT TEN:**

Aileen (16)-female

**DISTRICT ELEVEN:**

Colton Clark (14)-male

Alexis "Lexi" Clark (13)-female

**DISTRICT TWELVE:**

Rosalina (Lina) Catagorski (13)-female


	4. 3nd Unofficial Tribute List

PLEASE SUBMIT TRIBUTES! I NEED THEM, IF I DON'T HAVE ALL 24 BY NOV. 25TH THEN I WILL MAKE UP MY OWN, THANKS!

UNOFFICIAL TRIBUTE LIST:

**DISTRICT ONE:**

Hope Byhalia Leveret (17)-female

**DISTRICT TWO:**

Rayne (Rae) Landcaster (16)-female

Zane Burwell (15)-male

**DISTRICT THREE:**

**DISTRICT FOUR:**

Zove Zibron (17) –male

Luna Sohma (12 and a half)-female

**DISTRICT FIVE:**

**DISTRICT SIX:**

Latviana "Lattie" Meyen (17)-female

**DISTRICT SEVEN:**

Kalm Pines (16)-female

**DISTRICT EIGHT:**

Delia May Marques (15 and a half)-female

Dareon Davis (16)-male

**DISTRICT NINE:**

Zendaya Alweather (16)-female

**DISTRICT TEN:**

Aileen (16)

**DISTRICT ELEVEN:**

Colton Clark (14)-male

Alexis (Lexi) Clark (13)-female

**DISTRICT TWELVE:**

Rosalina (Lina) Catagorski (13)-female

Jim Stewart (15)-male


	5. District Resources

District list:  
1. Luxuries for the capitol.  
2. Weaponry/training peace keepers, stone quarries.  
3. Manufacturing/factories, electronic gadgetry and gear.  
4. Fishing  
5. Breeding and gene splicing, experimenting  
6. Medicine, chemical/scientific research  
7. Lumber and paper mills  
8. Clothing  
9. Hunting and food processing  
10. Livestock  
11. Agriculture grains, orchards, groves etc.  
12. Coal


	6. The Reapings of District 11Chp1

**The Reapings of District 11**

I buttoned up my khaki pants and walked over to my closet and grabbed my nice brown shoes. I sat down on the bed and slipped them on one by one, tying the brown laces slowly. I was getting ready for the annual Reapings of the Hunger Games. I heard a knock at the door, "Come in." My thirteen-year-old sister walked in and sat down on the bed next to me. She was wearing a light purple dress with dark purple polka dots all over it. It was skin tight and reached her mid-thigh.

"Will I get picked?" she asked nervously.

"I'm not sure," I responded. "But there's only the slightest chance you will be. It's like a one in a thousand chance."

"Is that good?" she asked again.

"Yes, I won't let anything happen to you."

Then she left, still unsure. I felt so bad, this was only her second time in the Reapings. I made sure she didn't take any tesserae, only I did. My grandma didn't have as much money as our parents did, but they were gone for good now so there was no changing that. They left us each more than a thousand dollars but we can't get into the safe until we are eighteen. I finally decided to go into the living room until the Reapings started. "Hi, grandma," I said as I walked in.

"Hi, Colton. Good luck today," she said hugging me.

"Thanks, but I don't have a very big chance of being picked, there are hundreds of people in District 11 besides me."

Then she told us to come on because we were leaving for the Reapings. I don't think she had a response anyways. When we got there, about two hundred people were already there waiting. I stepped into the roped area for fourteen year olds and Lexi was right behind me for thirteens. "Hello, everybody, and welcome to the annual Reapings for the ninety-ninth Hunger Games!" yelled Jayjay Sammens, District 11's escort. "May the Reapings begin! First, our girl tribute!" and she walked over to the large, glass ball filled with girls' names from District 11-including Lexi's. She built up suspense and she pulled out a small, white piece of paper and gasped as she opened it. She walked back over to the microphone and calls out, "Alexis Clark!"

"Oh my gosh!" I scream and everybody exchanges glances between me and Lexi. I turn around to see her staring wide-eyed into space. I couldn't let this happen. I stood up as high as I could, "Somebody volunteer! Please! Please!" I kept yelling yet nobody seemed to hear me. "I'm sorry," I whisper to her as she slowly walks to the stage.

"Congratulations, and now our boy tribute!" she shrieks and walks over to the boys' reaping ball. "Markelle Danielss!" she calls out. He was my best friend, and was seventeen years old. "I volunteer!" I yell.

"We have a volunteer!" she calls out as I walk up to the stage. I stand next to Lexi, I was going to do everything I possibly could to keep her alive in the Games. "And what is your name?"

"Colton Clark," I say bravely.

"Well congrats to our District 11 tributes and may the odds be ever in your favor!"


	7. Final Tribute List

**FINAL TRIBUTE LIST**

**DISTRICT ONE:**

Hope Byhalia Leveret (17)-female

Jamal Savis (15)-male

**DISTRICT TWO:**

Rayne (Rae) Landcaster (16)-female

Zane Burwell (15)-male

**DISTRICT THREE:**

Santana Sanchez (12)-female

Noeh Jameson (16)-male

**DISTRICT FOUR:**

Luna Sohma (12 and a half)-female

Zove Zibron (17)-male

**DISTRICT FIVE:**

Angie (15)-female

Nathon (18)-male

**DISTRICT SIX:**

Latviana (Lattie) Meyen (17)-female

Eric Glasse (17)-male

**DISTRICT SEVEN:**

Kalm Pines (16)-female

Jason Matthews (12)-male

**DISTRICT EIGHT:**

Delia May Marques (15 and a half)-female

Dareon Davis (16)-male

**DISTRICT NINE:**

Zendaya Alweather (16)-female

Hark Lutz (14)-male

**DISTRICT TEN:**

Aileen Vaan (16)-female

Garrett Aeilts (12)-male

**DISTRICT ELEVEN:**

Colton Clark (14)-male

Alexis "Lexi" Clark (13)-female

**DISTRICT TWELVE:**

Rosalina (Lina) Catagorski (13)-female

Jim Stewart (18)-male


	8. AlliancesCareers

Let me know if somebody is uncomfortable with their alliance position!

Alliances/Careers:

Career List:

Jamal Savis 15 Male District 1

Zane Burwell 15 Male District 2

Zove Zibron 17 Male District 4 (only with Careers for a short period of time)

Latviana Meyen 17 Female District 6

Santana Sanchez 12 Female District 3

Luna Sohma 12 ½ Female District 4 (if Careers are good-stays with them. If careers are bad-spies then leaves)

Alliances:

Zove Zibron 17 male (D4) & Delia Marques 15 ½ female (D8) & Aileen Vaan 16 female (D10) & Dareon Davis 16 male (D8)

Colton Clark 14 male (D11), Garrett Aeilts 12 male (D10), Jim Stewart 18 male (D12), Alexis Clark 13 female (D11), & Jason Matthews 12 male (D7)

Hope Leveret 17 female (D1) & Rayne Landcaster 16 female (D2)

Hark Lutz 14 male (D9) & Rosalina Catagorski 13 female (D12)

Angie 15 female (D5), Nathon 18 male (D5), Eric Glasse 17 male (D6), & Kalm Pines 16 female (D7)

Noeh Jameson 16 male (D3) alone


	9. The Reapings of Other DistrictsChp2

**The Reapings of other Districts**

Jayjay brought me and Lexi to the Justice Building and since we were related, put us in the same room. "You have an hour," she said and she was gone.

Just then Grandma came running in. She grabbed us and started sobbing. "Y-you two b-b-better be care-ful i-in the a-a-arena!" she sobbed.

"We will, Grandma," I said trying to sound brave but I was about to sob too. I turned to see Lexi sitting there blankly, obviously still in shock. "Lexi, you okay?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm f-fine," she said trying not to sob.

"Don't worry, I will do everything I possibly can to protect you, you're going to win," I said.

"No, because then you will die," she sobbed.

I had no response, I felt so bad for her. The hour seemed to trudge on for more than a year. About halfway through, Rachel came. Rachel is my best friend and has been since the first grade.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I knew the day would come eventually," I said.

"Try to win," she said and turned around and left.

Nobody else came. "Let's go you two! The train is here!" and she led us to the train. I went straight back to my room. I didn't want to talk to anybody. But before I could get comfortable, Jayjay was yelling at me to get out there.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"It's time to watch the other Reapings," and she put in a tape marked District 1-99. It took us to the square in District 1 with tons of people in it. The District 1 escort walked over to the girls' reaping ball. She called out the name Hope Byhalia Leveret. A female from the seventeen year old section walked up to the stage. She was tall and skinny with dark brown hair and eyes. A lot of people in the crowds were crying and trying to run to her but they were being held back by, I'm guessing, her parents. She was wearing a somewhat flowing yellow dress, with straps around the neck that tied in the back instead of over the shoulders.

Then the escort walked over to the boys' reaping ball and said into the microphone, "Jamal Savis!" A boy stepped out of the roped-in area for fifteen year olds and walked up to the stage. He was normal height, and had ashy blond hair. It was shaggy and looked like it had been tried to be styled, but didn't work. He had blue eyes that were wide open and his whole body was very stiff. He was wearing a blinding white tux over a black t-shirt. He was wearing a gold tie with small chunks of diamond on it. She congratulates them and that's the end of it. Maybe I should ally with one of them? I thought.

Jayjay ejected the tape and inserted a new one with the words District 2-99. Their brilliantly blond escort announced the beginning of the Reaping and went over to the girls' reaping ball. She pulled out a white slip and read out Nicky Uley. Before she could even react, a sixteen-year-old with light brown, wavy hair volunteered. The escort called her up to the stage and asked for her name. "Rayne Landcaster. You can call me Rae," the girl had said. The woman then walked over to the boys' reaping ball and drew out a name. The boy she called was a scrawny little twelve-year-old who would've passed out if a young man named Zane Burwell hadn't volunteered. He was fifteen, about five foot five, had very tan skin which looked like he was from District 11, and short wavy red hair. Their escort congratulated them in an irritating Capitol accent, and they were off for the Justice Building.

"This stinks!" I yelled as Jayjay ejected the tape. "Our competition is way too hard!"

"You just need to find the right people to ally with. Definitely not District Two, too Career, maybe the girl from District One but try and decide as we get to the later Districts," Jayjay replied.

Then she slipped District Three's Reapings into the VCR. Their escort was tall and had an obviously fake green wig. She went to the girls' reaping ball first, obviously, and drew out the name Santana Sanchez. She was a short little twelve-year-old who looked like she needed some food. She didn't seem very nervous, but I bet she was. Maybe she could be our alliance?

Next, the escort went over to the boys' reaping ball and pulled out a name. "Noeh Jameson," was the name she read and a big, muscular sixteen-year-old boy walked up to the stage, looking very proud of himself. She congratulated them, these escorts were getting annoying, and it ended.

Again, Jayjay ejected the tape and put in District Four's Reapings. "The people from District Four are always stuck up and snobby," Lexi said out loud.

"Well, maybe they will have some generous tributes this year that will help you," Jayjay said hopefully as the tape started. In the square, two people in there were going to be picked, and they didn't even know it. Their escort, who by the way looked the most normal so far, did the usual announcements and read the girl tribute. It was a girl that was in the twelve section, she had long black hair with silver streaks here and there. Her bangs covered her left eye. Her skin was pale and her eyes were different colors. One was a silverish blue while the other one was a deep crimson red. Her name was Luna Sohma. The boy tribute was named Zove Zibron and he was seventeen years old. He had tan-ish skin and hair black as midnight. His eyes were a beautiful glowing blue and he had a muscular build.

Next, Jayjay slipped District Five's Reapings into the VCR and pushed play. In the square, the escort was walking over to the girls' reaping ball. She read out the name Angie. Just plain Angie. As the girl walked up to the stage, leaving the fifteen-year-olds, she had an ice blue dress, matching her eyes and hair. The boy tribute she called, Nathon, again no last name, was wearing old shorts and a faded yellow t-shirt. She did the regular escort endings and that was it. Next was District Six's Reapings. This was taking forever!

District Six's tributes were a seventeen-year-old girl, Latviana Meyen, who had bright red hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a dress that was about knee-length and somewhat faded. It had pink flowers all over it. The boy tribute was another seventeen-year-old named Eric Glasse. He had ruffled brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore a plain white t-shirt over black tie pants. District Seven's girl tribute was a sixteen-year-old girl named Kalm Pines. Her hair was cherry red and wavy, and it reached her shoulders. It had several black streaks through it. Her eyes were a sky blue with a hint of green, maybe? She had black tights under a blood red dress and tall, black boots. Their boy, Jason Matthews, was twelve and scrawny. He had wavy blond hair that almost reached his eyes. His brown eyes complimented his outfit: a tan sleeveless shirt and brown plaid shorts. He was wearing brown laced shoes that were also brown.

District Eight's first tribute was a girl from the fifteen-year-old section. Her name was Delia Marques and she had brown hair that seemed red whenever the sun was direct on her. Her eyes were a minty green. Her outfit was a pinkish-whitish dress with flowers on the shoulders and chest area. The boy was Dareon Davis, a sixteen-year-old boy with curly light brown hair and midnight blue eyes. He was wearing a silver flannel with black pants. As we moved on to District Nine, I was getting tired and I could tell Lexi was too. The girl from District Nine was named Zendaya Alweather. She had straight, shoulder-length, jet black hair being held back by a thick white headband. She had stormy gray eyes. Her dress was strapless, black, and knee-length with white ballet flats and a white shrug. She volunteered for, I'm guessing, her sister Zoey, who was twelve. The boy who was a fourteen-year-old named Hark Lutz, also volunteered. It was for a sixteen-year-old named June. I didn't know why such a young boy would volunteer for a sixteen year old. He was wearing plain brown pants and a green long sleeve shirt.

Next was District Ten. Good, we were almost done. First was a sixteen-year-old, Aileen Vaan. Her hair was curly and reddish brown. She had black eyes, and I think she mentioned she was partially blind. She was wearing tattered clothes, and she was very quiet as she walked up to the stage. Then a twelve-year-old (why so many young people?) boy, Garrett Aeilts, was drawn. He was wearing blue and white plaid shorts with a light blue button up.

After that, we skipped Eleven, obviously, and went to Twelve. The girl was a thirteen year old, Rosalina Catagorski. Her hair was long, auburn, and curly. Her eyes were bright green and she had freckles all over. She had on a plain white dress that reached mid-calf. It looked like it was made of wool, and looked itchy. The sleeves reached just past the elbows. Over that was an apron that was a little shorter than the dress. It had a brown zigzag pattern across the neckline. The boy tribute was an eighteen year old named Jim Stewart who had dark brown hair and eyes. He was wearing black dress pants and a plain black polo shirt.

"Now that all of that is over," Jayjay started, "We can rest until we get to the Capitol."

"Good, but I think I might have nightmares," I whispered quietly. I probably would, though. I would dream about the horrifying arena, the tributes, the deaths… And I went into my room and cried myself to sleep.


	10. Time Drags On: Training & InterviewsChp3

**Time Drags On:**

**Training and Interviews**

When I woke up, the blinding sun was bursting through the train window onto my pillow making it hot. I didn't feel like getting up so I just lay there, waiting for someone to come get me. The smell of bacon and toast slipped under the door and into my nostrils, mechanically moving me into the dining section of the train. About a dozen or so plates lined a rectangular table with tray after tray of breakfast foods just begging to be eaten.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Ellie Cornelius, our mentor, said to me as I walked in and took my spot at the table.

"What time is it?" I ask searching for a clock.

"It's ten 'til nine," Ellie answered. "Not used to being up so early?"

"No I just…" I didn't know what to say so I filled my mouth with a warm omelet.

I took a quick peek out the window, and didn't see much. I could see mountains in the very, very far distance. Were we in the Capitol? "So, where are we?" I asked.

"We're almost in the Capitol. Actually, we just entered! We should be at the training lodge in just a few minutes.

"Great," I whispered under my breath. I stuffed my stomach with bacon, eggs, sausage, biscuits and gravy, toast, jam, omelets and more awkward things that I questioned eating. Basically, when I was done eating, I couldn't move.

"Great news, everyone!" Jayjay exclaimed. "We're here!"

I looked out the train window to see the training center. It was thirteen stories tall, I think. And there was more underneath. I really didn't want to be here, to meet all the other tributes… The train stopped and Jayjay led us to the building. Obviously we were on the 11th floor. She led us up there and showed us our rooms. We got about a minute to change before we were led to lunch in the dining room. It was tons of platters: fish, chicken, turkey, ham with tons of sides, too. I knew I just ate, but I wanted to try it all.

I grabbed a plate and piled it high with a bit of everything. No, scratch that. With a _ton _of everything. Immediately after lunch, we were given outfits to wear for training. We each took our time to get dressed, or at least I did. First I went into my bathroom and took a nice, long, hot shower. I was in there for at least an hour and a half before the water got cold. I stepped out, dried off, and took my time dressing precise. It was tan jeans and a white t-shirt. The shoes were also white. I get it, we're grains.

I brushed my teeth and styled my hair so it stuck up in the front. After I couldn't stall any longer, I stepped out of the room to meet Jayjay, Ellie, and Lexi waiting for me impatiently. "It's about time," Ellie said rudely. "Now, let's go before we're late."

"So what stations should we focus on?" Lexi asked.

"Try climbing, knot tying, bow and arrow, and maybe camouflage. It doesn't really matter to me, just try and get to everything."

We walked to the elevator and rode the 12 floors down to the basement where the training area is kept. I think I could spot some people when we got there. There was the girl and boy from District Five, the boy from District Twelve, both tributes from Six, and the girl from Ten. Was it a coincidence none of them were at the same station?

So Lexi and I walked over to the bow and arrow session. The guy showed us how to properly load and aim to shoot an arrow. We did tons of other sessions too, like knot tying, rope climbing, hand-to-hand combat… Finally, private training came. It seemed to go forever. I was the 22nd person to go, so I was there for at least five and a half hours before it was my turn. I went in and didn't really know what to do. I decided to try out my bow and arrow skills.

I went and grabbed a bow and a sheath of arrows. I loaded the sheath on my back and grabbed the bow in the "correct" position. I pulled and arrow out of the sheath and put it in position to fire. I pulled back, aimed at the target, and let the arrow go flying. It was a bull's-eye. I couldn't believe it so I had to try again. I shot arrow after arrow onto the targets, all getting bull's-eyes. I started shooting at dummies and hit perfect spots. Hearts, lungs, brains, eyes… All hitting perfectly centered.

After about ten minutes or so of shooting, I put up the bow and remainder of the arrows and grabbed a rope. I used a trap I learned how to make that caught your victim and hung it by its ankle. I slipped a dummy in it and it swung around, dangling from the ceiling. Then I climbed up the rope and jumped swiftly from bar to bar across the ceiling. I had to get down so I climbed back down the rope. My time was up. Phew, that went well… I hoped.

I took the elevator ride back up to the room and found them all waiting anxiously. "What happened?" Lexi asked nervously.

"Private sessions are to be kept private," I said sounding old and wise.

We all gathered around the dinner table and had another belly-busting meal before going to interviews. They sent me back to my room after to get dressed and ready. They had me dress in a light blue polo over dark black skinny jeans. My shoes were black and white; they slipped on my feet easily. When I came out, all prepped up, Lexi, of course, was already waiting. She also had dark skinny jeans on and a long-sleeved purple shirt. What was with that girl and purple? She had black boots on that reached mid calf.

"Ready to go?" Ellie asked me.

"Sure am." We left. When we got there, they had us go up these tubes onto the stage. Mike Cornell, the speaker, was there waiting. As I rose, so did all the other tributes. They looked so fragile in their purple velvet seats. He started the interviewing almost immediately. All the tributes had different angles, I noticed: laid back, intelligent, clever, fun, lovable, serious, cuddly, cute, tough, silent… I wasn't really paying that much attention so when it got to me I had to be smacked by my sister. "What? Oh," I had said when she hit me. I stood up and talked into the microphone.

Mike asked me questions that I answered sarcastically, with a bit of sass. I sure wasn't trying to impress anyone. I didn't care. My interview got over before I knew it, and then it was time for training scores. Wow, this is going by pretty fast. Then the scores, name, and district showed up on a big screen, replacing us.

**District One:**

Hope Leveret-8

Jamal Savis-6

**District Two:**

Rae Landcaster-6

Zane Burwell-9

**District Three:**

Santana Sanchez-9

Noeh Jameson-6

**District Four:**

Luna Sohma-8

Zove Zibron-8

**District Five:**

Angie-5

Nathon-3

**District Six:**

Lattie Meyen-6

Eric Glasse-8

**District Seven:**

Kalm Pines-4

Jason Matthews-8

**District Eight:**

Delia Marques-6

Dareon Davis-7

**District Nine:**

Zendaya Alweather-8

Hark Lutz-7

**District Ten:**

Aileen Vaan-6

Garrett Aeilts-4

**District Eleven:**

Lexi Clark-7

Colton Clark-11

And that was where everyone gasped.

**District Twelve:**

Lina Catagorski-5

Jim Stewart-6

"Congratulations, everyone, and good luck tomorrow!" Mike yelled as the interviews ended. Next thing I knew, I was laying in bed, stripped to my boxers, about to get a good night's sleep to prepare for the horror coming shortly after.


	11. Let the Games Begin Chp4

**Let the Games Begin!**

I was awoken to a low rumble of noises in the other room. I got up and walked over to the door and put my ear up against it. "We can't tell him," a voice said. "We need to. He could get angry if we don't and he's not good angry," said another one. I pressed open the door and they all froze, their wide eyes on me.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, smoothly.

"N-nothing," Jayjay stuttered.

"Tell me!" I practically yelled.

"We didn't want to. Lexi found out, so I guess it's only fair to you." Ellie started. "Okay. About seventeen years ago, it was the 82nd Hunger Games, I was a mentor. A young man of about fifteen came into the Games. It terrified me that such a young boy had to be in these crimes of nature, the Capitol call games. I mean, I was in at thirteen, but I was older now and the Games terrified me. Anyway, the boy's name was Clint Clark."

I let out a weird mixture of a moan, a sigh, and a sob. "I helped him as much as possible. I raised him sponsors and got money for gifts. One of his sponsors was a woman named Leticia Cook." Again came the noise. "After your father won the 82nd Hunger Games, Leticia fell in love with him. They got married at sixteen and two years later had you, a year after having your sister." She took a slight pause, taking in what she had just said. I was getting nervous now. I didn't know how my parents died, only that the fact that they did, and I didn't want to know.

"Stop. Stop it, I don't want to hear the rest!" I yelled.

"But Colton," Lexi started.

"No! Now leave me alone!" I yelled back yet again. I stormed out of the room and to the elevator. I hit the ground button and it took me down. I entered a room that was empty except for a few chairs and a coffee table. The rest ran out of another elevator at me. They didn't speak, but I knew they were sorry. We went outside and a hovercraft froze us as the ladder brought us up. They injected me with a locater and let me off the ladder, unfreezing me. Eventually we got to the Games headquarters or whatever it was called and they split me and Lexi up into different areas. "Run and I will find you!" I yelled to her instead of at her, before we split.

Ellie went with me, Jayjay with Lexi. Ellie gave me my outfit for the arena and helped me into it. It was silky shorts under big, puffy sweatpants. They made me kind of hot right now but I knew I would be grateful later. I also was wearing a white tank top under a tannish t-shirt under a light jacket under a big, puffy coat. I also had tennis shoes under my big, water proof boots. Ellie helped me into the tube and said goodbye through the plastic or glass, or whatever it was. The tube started to raise up into the arena. It seemed to take forever but I finally got there. Immediately the weather dropped at least sixty, seventy, eighty degrees. The mini-thermometer on my arm told me it was -15 degrees. The tube finally stopped and I was standing in the middle of a snow covered meadow. In the center, about two- or three-hundred yards away, was the golden Cornucopia. About a few feet from me was a little what looked like a sock. But at the Cornucopia was where it all was. There were spears, swords, knives, backpacks, bows and arrows… I spotted a specific item I needed: a tan sheath of maybe a dozen arrows and a white-brown arrow. Next to it was a small backpack. I would get them both, for me and Lexi.

After sixty seconds, the gong sounded. I pounced forward as did others. I spotted Lexi sprinting into the forest, like I told her to. Focus, focus, I lectured myself. Get the arrows, get the arrows. As I sprinted as fast as light, there was blood everywhere. Already, I saw the boy from 12 throwing the boy from 5, Nathon?, over the edge of a cliff. Oh no… Still, I had to get the stuff. I was so close, I could practically taste it. I bent over to pick it up and someone flew over me. I didn't even bother to look. I snatched up the sheath of arrows, the bow, and the backpack and sprinted, practically flew, to the spot where Lexi was supposed to be hiding. As I slowed down, I could see her footprints and I decided to cover up mine as I went. The trail kept sloping downward and I was getting closer to Lexi. This coat was keeping me fairly warm. Eventually, I found Lexi hiding about 20 feet up in a tree. "Don't worry, it's just me," I yelled up to her. She climbed down.

"What did you get?" I showed her the bow and arrows and decided to ponder the insides of the backpack later.

"We need to get going. They will be on us at any minute." So we kept walking, and slowly it warmed up…

**NEW P.O.V.**

**Hope Leveret**

What to get? What to get? I couldn't find the right weapon. The gong would sound any minute, leaving me clueless. Then I spotted it: A dart tube! And next to it was a little pouch of hopefully, darts. The gong sounded and I flew with it. Before I knew what was happening, the pouch and tube were in my hands and I was running down a slope. I couldn't bear to see what was happening at the top… Where were we anyway? This is a different arena. Cold, windy, white.

As I ran, I bumped into a girl and almost knocked her down. "I'm sorry," the girl said. Why was she sorry? She didn't do anything.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything?"

"I don't know." She seemed nice enough to ask the next question.

"Do you want to ally with me?" I asked her nicely.

"That would be wonderful!"

We walked in silence for a while and the temperature raised somewhat. We spotted people in the distance. "Who the…" the girl, who's name I thought was Rae, started.

We took cover in a tree, that was pretty slippery. "Shh," I told her.

It was some Careers. The boy from 1, the boy from 2, the girl from 3, both from 4, and the girl from 6. "We don't have that many Careers this year," the boy from 2 stated. "It only seems like it because of the girls from 3 and 6."

"Yeah, we should try and get the girls from 1 and 2, where did they take off to?" the boy from 4 asked.

"Didn't see-" the boy from 2 started but didn't finish because at that point me and Rae jumped out of the tree and landed in front of them.

"What do you want?" I asked bravely, yet rudely.

"We want you two, you girls could be a big help to the Careers, and would have a better chance of making it," the boy from 1 told us.

"Like we'd ally with you," I said again, rudely.

"Get 'em!" the boy from 2 yelled and they ran after us. I pulled out my dart gun and shot a poison dart into the Careers randomly. It missed terribly. Before I could react, a knife slit down Rae's whole chest and stomach, spilling her blood and organs all over the beautiful white snow.

"No!" the boy from 2 yelled and cut off the boy from 1's head.

I couldn't take the pain of watching death happen, especially right in front of me. I had to flee. As I ran, dart gun in hand, two cannons sounded. That makes three for right now. Great, now I had no ally. I guess I will have to go solo, for a while at least…


	12. AlliancesChp5

**Alliances**

**Santana Sanchez P.O.V.**

I walked off the platform when the gong sounded, knowing I was in no danger, being a Career and all. I just waited quietly for the bloodbath to end. It was terrible this time, only one death in the first 60 seconds! Boo, I dislike. If I were a viewer, I would've turned off the TV by now. But, that's just my opinion.

All the tributes cleared out and went their separate ways while I cleaned up my choice of weapons with the Careers. What to choose? There were just so many! I took a sword, a backpack with a sleeping bag, a pair of socks, and 2 knives, and a pouch of throwing knives. There were still other supplies that I would build a contraption to keep safe for the Careers.

We all met up in the center. "Now we're going to go around, state your name, age, gender, and district," said the boy from District 1. "I'll start. Jamal Savis, 15, male, 1."

"Zane Burwell. 15. Male. District 2."

"Zove Zibron. 17. Male. District 4."

"Luna Sohma. 12 and a half. Female. District 4."

"Lattie Meyen. 17. Female. District 6."

"Santana Sanchez. 12. Female. District 3."

"Great," Jamal started. "Now that that's over, let's go hunting for murder." He had a devilish look to him, and he looked actually _excited _to go kill. I wasn't but I had to act like it. We walked down a hill and spotted two tributes in the distance. They disappeared and we kept talking.

"We don't have that many Careers this year," Zane stated. "It only seems like it because of the girls from 3 and 6."

"Yeah, we should try and get the girls from 1 and 2, where did they take off to?" Zove asked.

"Didn't see-" Zane started but didn't finish because at that point the two girls jumped out of the tree and landed in front of us.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely.

"We want you two, you girls could be a big help to the Careers, and would have a better chance of making it," Jamal told them.

"Like we'd ally with you," the girl said yet again, rudely.

"Get 'em!" Zane yelled and they charged on them. The girl from 1 tried to shoot a dart gun, and it flew past my ear. Just then, Jamal slit the girl from 2's front, neck to belly button, spilling her organs over the snow. Zane let out a terrified scream and chopped off Jamal's head with an ax. The girl snuck off while we watched Zane mourn over Rae (I found out her name when he was crying). And we (being Zove and Lattie) carried Zane back to the camp.

**Continued in Luna Sohma's P.O.V.**

Dear Diary,

I snuck this notebook into the Games and I am secretly writing in it. Zove made some contraption to clear a patch of snow for camp. He is actually pretty cool. I'm thinking of running off and starting our own alliance together. But later. These Careers are very serious about their murders and it's kind of scaring me. Anyway, I'm supposed to be looking out, so I have to go. Write back later.

~Luna Sohma, soon to be dead

I slipped my diary into my backpack including a sleeping pouch and a knife, and climbed about forty feet up in a tree. I could see camp from here. It looked cool; there were sleeping bags inside of a circle surrounded by an electric fence that Santana created out of wire and rocks. It was actually pretty amazing. I turned my attention to the other side and almost cried. The ground continued sloping for thousands of feet; I could see ground, barely, from here. We needed to find a way down there. I climbed to the ground as fast as possible and ran over to where camp was. "You guys! Hey, I just found something out. We are on a mountain! It's huge, and we need to get to the ground!"

"Umm, how are we supposed to do that?" Santana asked, like she was so smart.

"The mountain slopes downward until it reaches the ground. We need to get down there, it might take a while but then again, don't the whole Games?" I asked them.

"She's right," Zove stood up for me. "Let's pack up camp and head out." He looked at me and I mouthed the words "thank you."

**Back to Colton's P.O.V.**

As we trudged down the side of the hill, we could see people, far, far away. "We need to be safe," Lexi said smartly as she saw me eying them. She pointed toward a tree and we climbed up to the top of it to spy. They walked by the tree and took a seat about ten yards away.

"We need alliances," one of the boys said. I think it was the boy from 10.

"Seriously, those two from 11 don't look so bad," the boy from 7 stated to him.

"You're right, we should find them." We didn't want to hassle them so we quietly climbed down and stepped in front of them.

"Hi," Lexi said bubbly as the boys were in shock.

"We'd like to be in an alliance with you. We need all the help we can get," I told them.

"O-ok," the boy from 7 stuttered.

"Let's start with names," I announced. "I'm Colton, I am 14 years old and I am from District 11. This is my sister, Lexi. She is 13 and also from District 11. And you are?"

"Uhh," the boy from 10 started, "I'm Garrett and I'm 12. From District 10."

"And I'm Jason, also 12, and from District 7."

"Great!" and we all decided to see what else everyone had. Garrett seemed fascinated with my knives so I gave them to him. Jason was brave enough to go straight for the Cornucopia and it was worth it. He got a big backpack with tons of supplies. It had a sleeping bag, three throwing knives, an 8 inch sword, 3 water bottles, a small box of dried fruits and vegetables, and 2 pairs of socks. "Wow, you hit the jackpot didn't you?" I asked him excitedly.

"Well yea, but got this in the process." He lifted up his shirt, reluctantly as it was so cold, and turned around. It showed a big gash in his back from his shoulder blade to the middle of his ribs.

"Oh my gosh! You need help! And like, now!" Lexi screamed. She hated being around blood and wounds, another reason why she shouldn't be in the Games. Then a little parachute floated gently in front of us. I went and picked it up.

They all gathered around me to see what was inside. It was a needle filled with some clear liquid, a bottle of alcohol, and a little baggie of little cotton pads. "Thank you," I whispered up to the sky. It had to be District 6. But why? We aren't allied with any of them? I, since I was apparently the bravest, stuck the needle into Jason's back and injected the medication. Then we (being me and Garrett) poured alcohol on pads and rubbed his wound. He let out moans of pain every once in a while, but other than that was very good. Lexi was over by a tree, "breathing."

We set up camp in a tree, or more likely tried, and took turns keeping lookout. I went first because I was the oldest and I got the most sleep last night. Apparently they all were up all night tossing and turning; worrying about the Games. I sat in a tree listening, watching, wondering who or what would come here, and slowly drifted off…

**LINA CATAGORSKI'S P.O.V.**

I sat on a low branch, waiting for someone to kill me. I didn't want to win, to have to sit and suffer knowing I lived out of all these innocent people… No one should have to go through this. It's cruel and unusual. Especially for kids! Ugh, "I hate the Capitol!" I yelled. Just then I heard a scuffle over behind a bush. Or a tree, some green plant… Anyway, I saw a bit of dark brown hair behind the plant thing. I jumped off the low branch, breaking off part of it for a weapon I didn't have. "Come out, now!" I screamed and the boy from District 9 stood straight up, arms gesturing surrender. "What do you want?"

"I was just looking for an ally," he started. "My name's Hark Lutz. I'm 14, and from District 9."

"Sure, I'll be your ally," I said putting down my "weapon". We went through what he got, since I didn't have anything. He had a small backpack with a pouch of different nuts, a water pouch, and a pair of gloves. He also had a small knife he took out of someone's back. "Let's see," I started. "How many do we have left?" I started counting off on my fingers.

"Well there's the boy from 1, the girl from 2, and the guy from 5," he said. "That makes three."

"Wow, and it's been like an hour. Usually there are more dead tributes in ten minutes! I guess we just got lucky, being in a friendly game."

"Ha," he let out a fake laugh. "A friendly game, not even in your dreams."

But he couldn't be more wrong. When I fell asleep that night (we set up a camp in a cave we found, he was keeping lookout) I dreamed of a beautiful arena. It was a beautiful island, surrounded by calm waters. The sunset was shining across the island, glimmering of the wet trees. All the tributes were helping each other, never going to die. But since no one was dying, the Games weren't ending. Everyone was struggling to find food, and water, and they were all dying. They were going crazy, and one of them went on a rampage. They ate all of the other tributes then threw them up and made a cake. I woke up with sweat on my face, teeth chattering, body shaking. I guess it was my turn to keep lookout anyway because Hark was exhausted. I sat with my feet dangling thousands of feet in the air, knowing tomorrow will lead more horrors.

**DAREON DAVIS'S P.O.V.**

I sat perched on a branch, ready to let my arrow enter somebody's heart at necessary, though not wanting to. I would compromise with them, ally maybe. Then Delia and the girl from 10 walk by. They see me and stop. "Shouldn't you be hiding in a better spot?" Delia asked me.

"Naah, just waiting for someone to ally with; mission complete." She smiled at me and told me to hop down. I didn't want to jump so I climbed. "So you want to ally with me?"

"Of course! We've been looking for you. This is Aileen by the way. Aileen Vaan, she's from District 10."

Aileen and I talked for a little bit and we all set off to find a camping spot. "So only three people died today? That should be a record," Aileen said as we trooped down a slope.

"That's true. But maybe it's a good thing," I suggested.

"Doubt it. All it means for us is a longer time in the arena. For the audience, well that's a different story. And for the Capitol, a whole different universe," Delia said all matter-of-factly. I'm glad she finally found me. She was a good friend to me. Always has been, and won't always be. One of us, if not both of us, is not making it out of here to be good friends again.

"Do you want to win?" I interrupted Aileen and Delia's conversation.

"Umm," Delia started. "I-I don't know. I mean, yeah, it would be nice to win but, that would mean losing you."

Did Delia have a crush on me? I found out soon after because she walked up to me and kissed me. Whoa. "I've always loved you, Dareon. Haven't you noticed? The gifts, the flirting? Nothing? Well it doesn't matter now because both of us are going to die. Unless we both get out, like during the 74th Games. I doubt we can get that lucky but we're either dying together, or living together. No questions asked, now let's go."

"Well, that was dramatic," Aileen whispered to me as Delia walked off. And I would never forget that day, as long as I shall live, or not live.

**ERIC GLASSE'S P.O.V.**

As we walked down a path sloping (we being me, Kalm Pines, and Angie), we were silent. This was an awkward alliance. I think the only reason we are all allied is because we all want to keep to ourselves, all we really want is someone to help defend us. Nobody wants to die in this arena. All we all want is to survive, but there's a 1 in 24% chance, and I doubt it's me. We didn't feel like asking questions, because we didn't feel like answering. We didn't feel like talking because nobody wants to listen. We didn't want to stop, because nobody wants to die.

We were all in search of one thing: a camp. We didn't have much; Angie had a water bottle and a hand held knife with no handle. Kalm and I didn't have anything except the clothes we were wearing. What were the under clothes for anyway? Extra warmth? I didn't know but eventually it would be useful. Finally, Kalm points out a little ditch and we all run to it. We find a hole big enough to fit us in it and we crawled in. Down under was a little hut. It had enough room for all of us to sleep in, and we could even stand up. This was perfect, no one would find us. We just needed some sticks and leaves to build a door. Angie volunteered and stepped out into the cold to grab some stuff for a door. Next thing I knew, Kalm and I heard a loud scream and a cannon fire. "Oh, no," were the first two words I had said that day. And they were right now.

A large body fell through our hole and it was holding a long blade. I gulped. It was the boy from District 2. He swung the large blade left and right, trying to hit something. It was then that I realized he had been blinded. His eyes were shut, with probably nothing behind the lids, and there was blood gushing from them. "Stop," I told him. "I want to help you."

"Why would you want to help me? I killed that girl out there, wasn't she in your alliance?" he asked.

"Because you're in pain. And you don't deserve it, now come here." He obeyed and walked over to me. I looked at his eyes, they were seriously bad. They would need a true doctor's help. Just then a little parachute fell through our supposed door. In it was a little basket that had cloth and some medical liquid he remembered as Maincidine. It was a clear liquid that looked like water and clean up blood. It also healed bruises and scars. He dabbed a bit on the cloth and cleaned the blood off of his face.

"Thank you," said the boy from 2 and he left.

"Wow," was all Kalm had to say.


	13. An Act of Suicide

**An Act of Suicide:**

**Hope Leveret's P.O.V.**

I walked steadily along a dirt path; how did I know it was dirt covered in snow? Don't ask. I was shivering, but it was getting warmer. I could tell. The trees were becoming more and more dense, hinting I was closer to ground. I was hoping to find another tribute to ally with, because of Rae's incident… Maybe that Noeh kid from District 3? He looked good enough to ally with.

Or maybe that one eighteen-year-old from District 12? What was his name? Jim Stewart! That's it, yeah, maybe him? I followed the path for about twenty minutes before I got bored. I turned left and fell through a hole, not watching my step. I landed on a dirt ground, and saw two people standing next to me. The boy ran to my aid. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine," I said though my head was pounding. "How far of a drop is that?

"Ehh, maybe ten feet. Sorry, do you need anything?"

"Yeah, an ally," I said.

"We'll ally with you," the girl finally spoke up. I think her name was Kalm. Kalm something to do with trees. Pines! Kalm Pines.

"Cool," I said. This was not the kind of ally I was thinking of, but it looked alright. "So is this your hideout?"

"Yeah, we lost one of our friends here…" said Kalm. I didn't have any comforting words so I thought it would just be better if I didn't say anything. "You can sleep right there," she said pointing to a spot on the floor. I thanked her and set my dart gun and dart pouch down in the corner. She seemed shocked to see it, but grateful that we had protection. Good thing these outfits were so warm, because none of us had sleeping bags. I lied down while they built a door. They didn't want me to have to worry about it so I didn't. After a while, we all lied down. Needing no one to guard the door, we could all have a good night's rest; which was good because I was tired.

**Zane Burwell's P.O.V.**

The temperature was rising as we walked down the side of the mountain, but not rapidly or warm. It was still at least -5 degrees and walking was just blowing wind in our faces. But we had to get to the ground, it gives us a better chance at winning. Well, it gives me a better chance at winning. As if I really care about those low-life losers who call themselves Careers. Well, that Zove kid is somewhat useful but other than him, nobody really. All I really want to do is kill people and win. As soon as every tribute gets to the ground, I will turn my back on the Careers and attack everyone. I will win and I will be Victor!

**Santana Sanchez's P.O.V.**

I was getting tired. We had been walking for at least an hour, if not more. We have to take breaks about every ten minutes because the cold wind is hurting our lungs. All these people are stronger than me; I'm only 12. At least they even took me; hopefully that trap I set back about 400 yards will strike someone. I mean, it has to. It's an excellent trap that was influenced by an old man named Beetee. He was also from District 3. He died long ago but he was excellent. He was a victor in one of the Hunger Games and was put back in the 75th Hunger Games, the 3rd Quarter Quell. The entire previous victor's had to be drawn out, still one boy and one girl, or one man and one woman, or one crippled and another crippled. Some of the victors were seriously old. Anyway, Beetee set a trap to kill the rest of the remaining tributes. He tied a string of wire to a tree that got struck by lightning every 24 hours. Johanna Mason and Katniss Everdeen took the wire and were going to put it in the water, electrocuting the remaining tributes, when things got crazy.

He was my inspiration to create this trap. I used a piece of glass and got direct rays from the sun. I shined it down on the wire, making it hot. The next person to step on it will be fried. It's perfect. We were getting closer to ground, maybe two- or three-thousand feet left. Ugh.

**Noeh Jameson**

Where were they going? I had to find out. It meant either a certain death, or a new ally. One way or the other, it's an improvement. I've been following the footsteps for about a half an hour and now they kept going. Wherever this tribute was going, they sure didn't feel like stopping. I sped up the pace, following step after step after step of twists, turns, curves, paths… Finally I reached a path of snow covered in leaves, sticks, and more snow. I could hear voices under it so I knocked.

The door flew open and a dart gun was in my face. "Whoa! Whoa! I come in peace!" I yelled. The dart gun retreated and there were three faces eyeing me suspiciously. It was the girl from one, Hope, the guy from six, Eric, and the girl from seven, Kalm. "I was just following somebody's footsteps hoping to find an ally and I guess I got more than I was hoping for!"

"Good," Eric started. "The more allies the better. Come on in, and you're name is?"

"Noeh. Noeh Jameson."

"Well welcome, Noeh. You can have that spot over there." He pointed to a little section, obviously telling me where my "staying" area is. "Do you have any weapons or anything?"

"Well, I got a backpack but I haven't had time to look through it yet," I answered.

We all gathered in the center of the little hut to search through the pack. Inside it was a sleeping bag, a pair of socks, a pair of gloves, 2 knives, a piece of plastic, and a hat. "Wow, well you can put anything you don't mind sharing over in that corner." He motioned toward a corner with a knife blade, a water bottle, a dart gun, and a pouch with poison darts. I lied down one of my knives (the other was safely tucked in my boot), my socks, gloves, the plastic, the hat, but kept the sleeping bag. There was room for everyone in the sleeping bag (it was fairly big) so we arranged comfortably: Me, Hope, Eric, and Kalm. Kalm didn't mind being next to people she barely knew, but Eric sure did. He looked about ready to get out of the sleeping bag. Slowly, very, very slowly, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Luna Sohma's P.O.V.**

I almost passed out. The pain in my legs was excruciating. I couldn't walk any longer, I had to rest. I plopped over on the ground, with everyone following after. We were all so tired. We needed sleep, and we knew it, but we also needed to reach ground. I pulled out a water bottle from my backpack and took a long drink. It helped a bit but my legs still hurt. They made me get back up, though I didn't want to. Out of nowhere, we heard two cannons fire. Now I couldn't wait for tonight, when it would show the seal of the Capitol, afterwards showing the dead tributes.

I managed to get up and walk. Ground was closer and it was warmer. Not take off our coats warm but it was warmer than it was at the top. My legs felt like they were going to fall off. Before I passed out, Zove picked me up and carried me. "Thank you," I managed a feeble whisper into his ear. Then, I passed out.

**Zove Zibron's P.O.V.**

Luna was having trouble walking; she was so small, so feeble, and weak. She didn't deserve to be in these Games; these sick, sick games. I went over and picked her up and she struggled to whisper the words, "Thank you," in my ear. I think she passed out because she wasn't moving. She was surprisingly light, too. We kept moving, and temperatures rising, the ground came closer. The sun was starting to set, but I knew we could make it to the ground before dark. We had to, for Luna.

I moved a bit quicker, but as I did, Luna and my bag seemed to gain about 20 pounds each. It was harder to move and I had to stop and rest. We couldn't make it to the ground, or so I thought. Then out of nowhere, the mountain starts shaking, giant balls of snow tumbling down at speeds unknowable by man, we were dead unless we sprinted which was impossible.

Finally, everyone got the hint and moved faster. When we were running I tripped over a big snake hole in the ground, dropping Luna and the bag. I was well out of reach of the snowball chasing after us, as was my backpack, but not Luna. I tried to move, to do anything to move her. But I couldn't. Then the least expected thing happened: Santana ran, with all her speed and might, and shoved Luna out of reach of the snowball therefore squashing herself. All I saw was Luna sitting up, confused, and a bloody snowball running down the side of a mountain. Santana was gone, and we knew for sure when I heard the cannon sounded, referring to Santana Sanchez's death.

**Lattie Meyen's P.O.V.**

After the whole snowball incident, I don't think anyone was tired anymore. We were so close to ground, you could practically feel it. Literally. The temperature went from 0 to about 20. We stepped off the mountain (finally) and walked away from. Oh, no. We were in the worst place you can possibly be. A desert. We walked farther from the mountain to feel the sun's warmth, causing us to take off our coats, sweatpants, and boots leaving us in our jackets, shorts, and tennis shoes.

We turned around to see the height of the mountain. It was enormous! There were no words to describe it. I saw more of the tributes climbing down, getting closer. They were being forced down by something. We kept walking and I looked at my thermometer on my arm. It read: 99 degrees. Now I wasn't sure if I'd rather be on the mountain.

**Jason Matthews P.O.V.**

We (we being me, Colton, Lexi, and Garrett) were walking, no scratch that, running down the slope. There was only one was to explain why: AVALANCHE! Tons of snowballs were rolling down the hill at top speeds trying to nail us into the mountain. We were zigzagging, ducking, jumping, hiding… It was a jumble! I couldn't breathe as I sprinted and the cold air froze my lungs. I needed a break I knew I couldn't have. Colton was flying about a few yards ahead of all of us, his sister close behind, me about 4 feet behind her, and Garrett close on my trail.

I don't think I had ever ran this fast in my life. Then again, I don't think I'd ever had a reason to. Until now, of course. We finally reached the ground and the snowballs seemed to evaporate into some imaginary hole. I tried to say "weird" but I couldn't even breathe. About 500 yards down, and to the right, were the Careers and about 300 yards to the right, and 100 yards to the front, were another group of allies. Another three tributes were alone; no alliances. I felt heat and took of my coat, sweats, and boots. The rest of my group did the same. We packed them all into a bag we found on the mountain and Garrett carried it. I had my backpack I got at the Cornucopia and Colton had his. Lexi had another small pack.

We walked out into the hot sun of the desert and realized it was a square. A square with a mountain on one side of it, there was only one way down the mountain and we all followed it. The avalanche forced us all into the hot desert that was probably 2 miles by 2 miles. We were all probably as split as we can get. I knew a bloody battle was coming, and obviously so did Lexi because she looked like she had tears in her eyes. I knew it was coming, and I was ready.

**Delia Marques's P.O.V.**

Aileen, Dareon, and I were all together in the desert, stripping into our shorts and tank tops. The ground was even too hot to take off our shoes. We put our clothes into one of the packs, and they just managed to fit. We looked around. It was square with all of us trapped in it. Who was left? I guess we'd find out. It was close to dark. Since the arena was square, I doubt any tribute is getting any sleep.

I eyed the other tributes. There were the Careers, obviously, a group of four, another group of two, three tributes with no group, and us. A war between us was coming soon, so I needed to know my competition. I waited, with Dareon behind me, bow and arrow in hand, and watched my competition.

**Zendaya Alweather's P.O.V.**

I was alone. No alliance, no anyone. I was going to die. I just knew it. The Careers still looked strong over there, there's a somewhat big group of four, two, two others… Maybe one of the loners wanted to ally? But should I risk asking? I had a knife, no allies, and nowhere to put my snow outfit. I decided to sit on it, and wait. I knew Berrie Opimium, the announcer, would make some announcement about the final bloodbath. So I would sit here, and wait.

**Aileen Vaan's P.O.V.**

So we were all in the desert. No idea how we got there, all I remember is a lot of snow, then heat… My allies were in their jackets and shorts, but I hadn't even taken off my coat. I wasn't hot though. It was weird, but I decided to take it off anyway. My thermometer read 100 and it was almost dark. Everyone was surely waiting for the Capitol seal and an announcement. And so were we. I was going to do everything I could to win. And I, Aileen Vaan, was ready.

**Colton Clark's P.O.V.**

We were all waiting for two things: the deaths of the day (which is day four by the way) and a special announcement from Berrie. There was sure to be some war bathed in blood in the near future, and I knew it. Heck, everyone knew it. We were all ready to fight, kill, and win. Except for Lexi, of course. But anyway, now it was time. The sky was dark and the seal of Panem shined across the sky. It showed all the previous deaths of the Games.

**Jamal Savis**

**Rae Landcaster**

**Santana Sanchez**

**Angie**

**Nathon**

**Eric Glasse**

**Kalm Pines**

**Hark Lutz**

"Hello, everyone!" Berrie announced over the arena. "Special announcement. Tomorrow will be a very special day. Just wanted to let everybody know, be ready!" and that was it. I didn't know what to say but everybody grabbed a weapon and we took turns sleeping. Of course, I had to keep watch first. But I didn't care. I was ready.

**Lina Catagorski's P.O.V.**

I was alone now. Hark ran off. I tried to follow when I heard other voices. I hid in a tree and watched the whole thing. Eric and Kalm were chasing him with a knife, trying to kill him. He stepped on something and he fell to the ground shaking. Eric stabbed him in the chest and he too started shaking. Kalm touched Eric and the same thing happened to her. After about five minutes of this, it stopped. Now, I'm alone. Maybe I could team up with that Zendaya girl. I got up and started toward her. "I want to ally with you!" I called to her when I was about 20 yards away. She didn't let me get any closer.

"Why?" she called back.

"Because I-"


	14. UhOh! I Smell Trouble

**Uh-Oh! I Smell Trouble**

**Zendaya Alweather's P.O.V.**

"I want to ally with you!" Lina from District 12 called out to me. I didn't want her any closer. I didn't trust her.

"Why?" I called back.

"Because I-" and that was it. An arrow pierced through her whole head.

I screamed at the top of my lungs out of not sorrow, but fear. What if they shot at me next? No, no, this couldn't be happening! I had to get out of here. I ran off in some random direction. Back to the mountain! That's where I'd go. I was on my way there when two throwing knives dug into my body like nails on wood. One was in my left temple, the other on the right side of my stomach, next to my ribcage. I was dead.

**Colton's P.O.V.**

I woke up my friends and sister because of the two deaths. As they woke, two cannons sounded. The war was starting early. Temperature was dropping, and we put our gear back on. Someone shot an arrow at Garrett and he fell to the ground. Lexi screamed and didn't know what to do. I picked up my bow and loaded an arrow in it. I didn't take very good aim but I shot it toward the Careers. Someone had been hit by it because a cannon shot. Another one shot a moment later as Garrett took his final breath.

**Luna Sohma's P.O.V.**

The war had started and I just got up. Cannons sounding, people dying, I couldn't take it. A bow flew out of nowhere and hit me in the stomach. I fell to the ground, dying. Zove came over to be, about to burst into tears. "Take care of my sis," I feebly told him. "You are the first person I've liked since Sunni. Remember," I tried to keep going. "A li-fe with-out cause i-s a l-ife with-out…"

**Zove Zibron's P.O.V.**

"Effect." I burst into tears. "I promise I will take care of Sunni and I will avenge you." But she couldn't hear me. She was dead. I was going to kill everyone here if that's what it took to win. I had to avenge Luna and her sister. This wasn't fair! I started with my allies; the Careers. I dug a knife into the back of Zane's head, and he fell to the ground twitching. He died. Next I took out Lattie with a rope to the neck. She gasped and pulled and scratched but she couldn't do anything to stop me. She died. Now I had to find the other tributes. I went up to a girl and she turned around, hearing my loud breathing. Her name was Delia. We had a long moment as we stared into each other's eyes. After five minutes of this, an arrow entered Delia's head and exited the other side. She died. The boy from 8, Dareon, came up to me and before he could even blink, he had a knife in the heart. I pulled it out, turned around, and stabbed the girl form 10, Aileen, who was trying to sneak up behind me. Then I sent out two arrows: one into Noeh Jameson's forehead and the other into the heart of Hope Leveret. I didn't like murdering the young but I had to. I pulled an ax out of someone's back and chopped off Jason Matthews's head. He died. The next person I went up against was a bit of a challenge. He was an 18-year-old from District 12. He had a battle ax in his hand and he was ready to use it. We hit axes back and forth, back and forth, until finally I chopped off his left arm. He fell to the ground in pain, and without mercy, I cut him in half. There were only 2 tributes left: Colton and Lexi Clark.


	15. Victory

**Victory**

**Colton's P.O.V.**

Everyone was dead except me, Lexi, and Zove. I was so scared, he was charging at us with every weapon imaginable! Ax, sword, knives, ropes… Is he going to kill us? Is this it; the end of me and my sister's lives? We spent 14 (13 for Lexi) years in Panem, working in the fields of grain and other crops. Now because of one little thing (well, the Games aren't so little), we will die. I turn to Lexi, "I love you and I will do whatever I can to protect you! You're not going to die!"

"Then you will! No, Colton please!" she yelled back.

"I will do whatever I can to get us all out of here! Just trust me," I said.

She nodded and we stepped closer to Zove. "Just listen," I said to him bravely. "I don't want to fight. Just talk."

"Why? We all know you two are dead anyway! You killed my best friend! She was like a sister to me!" he yelled back at me.

I cringed at his loud voice. "I know, and I'm sorry. You killed a lot of people, too, you know."

"Don't you get it? These Games are a test! They are testing our strength. Only one person can win. They have to be strong, brave, and smart-minded," he said back.

"Which you have to be to even be in the Games, Zove! Don't _you _get it? To be in the Games, you need to be brave enough to not go crazy which most people do. You have to be strong; don't cry over your ally dying. You don't know these people. And you have to be smart-minded. Everyone here has a smart mind! Did you see the trap Santana created? The Capitol is playing Games with us. They enjoy watching us get tortured, don't you see? We need to fight the real enemy. Not who we _think _the enemy is."

"You're right," he said. Then he looked up at the sky and yelled, "I'm not afraid of you! We will fight back and we will win!"

**Zove's P.O.V.**

"You're right," I replied. I looked up at the sky and yelled, "I'm not afraid of you! We will fight back and we will win! How's that for brave?"

Colton was going to say something when we all saw it. Forming out of dust and wind, muttations came into the scene. I gulped. I had only seen this once, in the 74th Hunger Games. They were creatures made to look like dead tributes. Not literally, just the eyes, fur… But it doesn't matter, they are deadly. "We need to go!" and we all took off into the distance. But where to go? We went to the other side of the mountain and spotted a small hole in it. It was just small enough for us to fit, but nowhere near big enough for the muttations to be able to fit through it.

They were digging and clawing, trying to get in but it wouldn't work. We were all sitting against a wall inside the mountain. It was kind of cold, but who cared when you're being attacked by muttations? "Are we going to kill them?" Colton asked.

"We can't," I replied hastily.

"Why not?" Lexi asked.

"They are dead tributes, and I can't face killing them again. I already regret it." Tears came to my eyes.

"Oh, you don't need to cry," Lexi comforted him. "That's the whole point of the Game. But it's over. We will outsmart the Capitol."

"How?" I asked.

"I have an idea," Lexi said, smartly.

** Lexi's P.O.V.**

"I have an idea," I said, smartly. "Here's what's going to happen. We go out there, we throw our weapons on the ground and break them. We let the muttations attack us."

"But-" Colton started but I cut him off.

"Shut up and listen," I snapped. "The Capitol will flip! All the final tributes committing suicide in the arena, it's perfect. They won't stand it, they'll evaporate the muttations, and we'll all survive!"

"Great idea!" Zove exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Prepare for pain," I said as we exited our spot. We threw the weapons on the ground as we got out and we all stepped out them, breaking them. We then went over to wear the muttations were charging at us and we charged at them. They tumbled us and attacked. I could feel sharp pains all over my body.

A bite in the neck, a scratch on the leg, a stomp on the arm, a break in the other arm. This will be worth it. I could hear Colton and Zove screaming, too. In fact, I was so focused on the plan, I forgot about the pain. Just then, I remembered something. I needed some wire, a piece of glass, and a muttation. Somehow, I managed to slip out from its grip and over to the weapons. I found a piece of old wire and a shard of glass on the ground from where we smashed the knives. I shone the light on the wire I set on the ground. I egged on the muttations and they charged at me and they stepped on the now electrified piece of wire. The muttations went into a big explosion and dust and guts filled TV screens at home.

**CAPITOL P.O.V.**

On the TV screen in President Snow's office, he watched as 13-year-old Alexis Clark lights wire into an electric shock wire. He is confused when she calls them to her. Then his screen fills with dust and muttation innards. The screen clears and they are gone. "What the-"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
